


Great Expectations

by whynotrebecca



Series: The Trouble With Pheromones [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotrebecca/pseuds/whynotrebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swearing, erections and lustful thoughts from Castiel's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of fic I had over on lj - it's old and badly written but I have given it a new home :)

Castiel was pretty well accustomed with the changes in a humans body when they were sexually aroused. He could hear their heart pumping faster, breath becoming deeper and more laboured. The surface temperature of their skin would jump a couple of degrees.  
On their own these things were easily misinterpreted as indicators of fear or physical exertion but when combined with another peculiar trait that Castiel had found extremely intriguing, there was no denying when he could sense a person was turned on.

He had found in his time on earth that in conjunction with these physical changes, humans also emitted a scent.

Castiel had assumed that this was what people referred to as ‘pheromones’ and during his observations of them he had seen the unconscious effect they had on people who reciprocated the attraction. He was aware that humans couldn’t actually smell each others scents, nonetheless they did elicit physical responses both positive and not, and Castiel had seen plenty of examples of both.

Interestingly, every scent he encountered was distinctive and unique to the individual. There was also a marked variation in potency, with most humans emitting scents that were quite subtle while others were a little stronger. He assumed that the strength was proportional to the desire felt by the individual or perhaps it was sexual prowess, he wasn’t sure.  
More than likely, he decided, it was a combination of the two.

The angel was always fascinated to encounter new scents and travelling with Sam and Dean - particularly Dean - had afforded Castiel ample opportunity to be bathed in the smell of a large number of aroused women. Not to mention the occasional man. 

Of the many humans attracted to Dean in their time on the road together, Castiel had smelled roses, sunshine on freshly laundered clothes, newsprint, the sharp, warm smell of leather…one woman had even smelled like sugar cookies which had worried the angel more than a little, because he knew how much Dean liked to eat. 

He was dreading the day they encountered a horny waitress who smelled like pie.

Sam, he found, gave off a sweet, thick, almost burning smell. It was usually rather faint and Castiel had not often noticed it but it was uniquely Sam and easily recognisable. 

At the moment though, Castiel was having trouble remembering what anything else in the entire world had ever smelled like - his senses were completely filled and surrounded by the scent of Dean.  
Dean was aroused. 

And Dean Winchester smelled like sex. 

Hot, strong, overpoweringly masculine…and Castiel was drowning in it. 

He had smelled Deans arousal before and as difficult as it was for the angel during those awkward moments, he had managed to remain largely unaffected - at least outwardly he admitted. And while he had observed in the past that Deans scent was normally stronger than most humans, this time, right now, standing three feet away from him… it was fierce. 

He’d been in the room less than a minute, returning to inform the two hunters of the demons he had just slain and the gathering of a number of others in the next town.  
He had been expecting sarcasm, he had been expecting some angry diatribe from Dean about battling demons without their assistance.  
He had not however, been expecting to be rendered effectively useless by a sudden deluge of Deans sexual cologne.

Castiel had not been prepared and now he wasn’t sure what to do.

A ragged breath caught in his throat as he felt his pulse begin to pound and knew that his body’s reaction was surging past the limits of his normally absolute control.  
He dared not look at Deans face. It was difficult enough remaining coherent when he was flooded with the mans scent, but seeing arousal in Deans eyes, even directed at someone or something else, would undo the angel completely.

Castiel felt his imagination deluding him for a moment, fooling his mind into believing that he could feel Deans eyes on him, following the rigid lines of his body, a body completely wracked with longing.  
He licked his lips, feeling them hot and swollen against his tongue and hoped they didn’t look as hungry and willing as they felt. A desperate moan formed in his chest, threatening to escape the confines of his throat and without thinking he raised his head.

He wasn’t expecting to see Deans green eyes impatiently hunt and claim his own. 

The angel had been expecting to see those eyes directed out the window at some pretty girl or to perhaps see his hand fisted around one of those magazines that he seemed to enjoy so much.  
But Deans eyes…and his arousal, were focussed on him.  
Castiel thought his body was going to tear itself apart he wanted the hunter so much and it certainly didn’t help when he felt Dean’s body begin to shake, electrifying the air around them.

Hearing a muffled voice behind him, Castiel dimly recalled that Sam was in the room. He couldn’t believe that the strength of Deans arousal could go so completely unnoticed by someone in the same room as him. But then it wasn’t Sam’s body that was consumed with desire for Dean Winchester. 

Hauling in a shuddering breath he raised his gaze to the stained ceiling and concentrated on trying to decipher the words coming from Sam’s mouth - some concern about the blood on his hands, concern which he struggled to hear above the roaring sound of blood pounding through his body. 

He moved his lips attempting to coerce his mouth into forming a reply and was rewarded with a renewed assault of Dean’s scent, blanketing him with an onslaught of the most intense pleasure imaginable and any words were suffocated in his mouth.  
Castiels gaze lowered slowly, sliding the length of Deans body, imagining his smooth, firm skin, hot beneath his hands. His eyes came to rest on Deans belt buckle…his jeans…his… He groaned involuntarily in a combination of frustration and desire. The hunter was hard. 

Determined movement drew the angels attention to Deans right hand which was now reaching impulsively towards his own still splayed on the table, clenched and white as the battle for control continued to rage through his body.  
He was going to lose.

“I have to go” he rasped and vanished.


End file.
